CATs: Soul Rift
by Telka The Story Cat
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction posted, so please go easy on me. The Jellicles are hit by a deminsional rift that sends them to the human world, were they meet their counterparts. 2nd chapter uploaded
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own CATs.  
A young white queen sat in front of a pride of kittens. She called them to order. They all sat quietly under the spell of her eyes. "I have a story to tell." She said, closing her dark blue eyes as the story wove patterns in her mind. She began her story in a trance.  
"Now, we all know everyone has a soul. But many don't know that the soul in your human body is not complete. We share a soul with a counterparts. There are two counterparts. Your love counterpart and your animal counterpart. This a story of a tribe of cats. When a rift in the diminsions hit them, they find themselves face to face with their human counterparts. They must survive a world of challenges much diffrent from their normal life. Thsi is a story of love, of frienship, of happyness and hardship. This is the start of CATs: Soul Rift.  
The Jellicle Junkyard was peaacefull under the full moon. Several of the kittens played, batting tails and ears. The older Jellicles lay stretched out under the moonlight. One silver tabby rounded the Junkyard, his ears pricked for any unusual sound. He found nothing, so he returend to his mates side. The gold and black queen lifted her head briefly in greeting.  
A black tuxedo patterned tom sat on top of an old car trunk, his face troubled. Two cats, perfect mirrors of each other, walked over to him. They lifted their paws in greeting. The small tom on the trunk looked down as they spoke.  
"Something is amiss." They said. The black tom nodded, then lifted his head to the sky.   
"Indeed. Something is wrong, and I feel we cannot stop it." His dark blue eyes were filled with worry. He layed down, annd placed his head upon his paws.   
"Should we worn the others about it?" asked the queen. The black tom nodded.  
"Yes. Tell them to be ready for anything." He stood suddenly, his eyes twirling. "It comes." A silver light illuminated the Junkyard, and the world spun. A moment later, a large rat passed the old car, and not a cat was in sight." The white queen looked upward before continuing.  
************************************************************************  
"The elevator stopped at the 20th floor of an apartment building. The doors opemed, and a handsome silvered haired man walked out. Even though is hair was silver, he was quite young. He walked over to a door marked "443." He opened it and went in, throwing his bag on a desk. He sat in a chair, and pulled off his brown shoes. He turned to the desk, pulling a notebook out of his bag and jotting down notes.   
A silver light ilumminated the room, blowing his silver hair around. He spun in his chair, and his eyes found a man laying on the floor." The white queen broke off, her blue eyes closing. A little kitten looked up at her with big eyes.   
"What next? What next?" The queen shook her head.   
"No more tonight." She said, standing wearily. She walked into an old cardboard box and collapsed tiredly on several scraps of old fabric. 


	2. 2nd chapter

I would like to thank my reviewers. I have an easy challenge for you. What is the one article of clothing Munkustrap does not know?  
*************************************************************  
The white queen placed herself on top of an old pipe. The roaming kittens quickly grouped around her. She smiled and closed her eyes, and began .  
"Munk Strap was a straight forward man; he did not belive in magic or supernatural beings. So he could not fathom how a full grown man came to be lieing, naked, on his apartment floor. He studied the man, noting that the color of of the mans hair was the same as his, although it was much longger. The man was muscular, much more muscular than himself.   
He jumped when the man groaned. The man sat up, and opened his startling green eyes. He stared at Munk as if he had grown six heads. Munk stood up, glaring at the man.  
"Who are you, and what are you doing in my apartment? Undressed?" The man stared at him, then cryed in a a slightly paniced voice, "Human!" Munk sighed. This man was obviously crazy.   
"What is your name?" He asked, as if he were talking to a small child.   
"Munkustrap." He replied, his voice calming a bit. Munk raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, that is my name, what is yours?" The silver haired man shook his head.   
"No, my name is Munkustrap." He said, inspecting his hands as if he had never seen them before.   
"Riiight." said Munk. "How about you put some clothes on?" The man looked confused at him. Munk sighed, and walked to the bedroom, getting several articles of the clothing for the man. He handed the man the clothing. "How about you get those on." He said, half dragging the man into the bedroom and shutting the door.  
*************************************************************  
Munkustrap was extremely confused. He sifted through the clothes that the human had brought him, and obiviously ment him to put on. He knew enough about humans to know what went where, exceot a black stretchy thing with three holes in it. After dressing, he walked over to the door, where he stood for five minutes trying to figure out how to open it.   
Munk heard Munkustrap fiddiling with the door, and he went over and opened it, to find Munkustrap standing confused, his clothes a bit haphazardly put on.   
"Why don't we start with something easy. Why are you in my house?" Munkustrap blinked.  
"I have no idea why I'm here, where I am, why I'm human, and who you are." Munk shook his head. 'I get to deal with a nut. Wonderful.'   
"Do you know your name, or who you are?" He asked, frustrated.   
"I am Munkustrap, future leader of the Jellicle tribe." He awnsered. Munk blinked.   
"Okaaaay...." There was a knock at the door. Munk sighed. 'Not while I have a nut in the house.' he thought. He went over to the door and pulled it open. A woman with shoulder length blond hair stood in the doorway.  
"Demi!" He said, suprised. Demi smiled and walked in, pulling a woman behind her. The woman had long gold hair with black streaks in it. Her brown eyes showed she was nervous.   
"Who's that?" Munk asked.   
"She appeared in my living room. She says her name is Demeter." she replied, then looked past him at Munkustrap. "Who's that?" Munk looked over at Munkustrap, who was looking at Demeter.   
"Demeter?!" he said, adressing the blond and black haired woman.   
"Munkustrap?" she said, runing over and hugging him. "Where are we?"   
"I don't know." He said, looking back up at Munk and Demi. They just stared.   
"You two know each other?" They nodded. Demi looked at Munk.   
"This is interesting." she said." Telka broke off, her head nodding.   
"I am sorry, but I must sleep." she said, laying down. The gathered kittens groaned, then quietly dispersed. 


End file.
